


Then Forget 'em

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Again, Because fuck yeah! Healthy relationships, Coming Out, Kinda, M/M, Talking Out Problems Like Fucking Adults, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Acorn: But I’m taking a few days off like Alana told me to do and I’m just feeling anxious because it’s been a really long time since we’ve fought like this - I mean, not like This but like, when we haven’t talked to each other for an extended amount of timeAcorn: The last time was because I accidentally bent a Pokemon card of his in eighth grade and he wouldn’t talk to me for two weeks





	Then Forget 'em

**DenimStars added DefinitelyHigh to a private message**

DenimStars: why has it been so quiet??

DefinitelyHigh: what do u mean

DenimStars: in the group chats

DenimStars: i havent seen anybody in like two days

DefinitelyHigh: trouble in paradise

DefinitelyHigh: evan and kleinman are fighting, so theyve both been off for a couple of days

DenimStars: Shit

DenimStars: do you what happened?

DefinitelyHigh: i know that evan had a panic attack when he was in the ER the other day

DefinitelyHigh: other than that? Nil

DenimStars: evAN WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WY WHAT HAPPENED

DefinitelyHigh: oh shit you werent in on that chat

DefinitelyHigh: basically some bitch was harrassing evan and jared beat the shit out of the guy? or at least punched him in the nose

DefinitelyHigh: and his hand was all fucked up so evan took him to the emergency room

DefinitelyHigh: and idk what happened then but evan ended having a panic attack

DefinitelyHigh: idk if it was bc of jared or not but now theyre not talking and alana is like a fucking mama bear for evan and evan is just??? Not Okay? Rlly rlly quiet? We havent talked much so i just dk how he is for sure

DenimStars: Fuck

DefinitelyHigh: yeah

DenimStars: so what we just wait it out until they resolve their shit?

DefinitelyHigh: i guess

DenimStars: sigh

DenimStars: hey where are you rn

DefinitelyHigh: smoking

DenimStars: oh

DenimStars: well i was going to get food what do you want me to get

DefinitelyHigh: get me mmmac n cheese

DenimStars: sure

**DenimStars left the private message**

 

**DefinitelyHigh added Acorn to a private message**

DefinitelyHigh: You okay

Acorn: Me? Yeah, of course I’m fine. Totally cool. Completely okay.

Acorn: Why?

DefinitelyHigh: just checking up

DefinitelyHigh: you seemed fucked

Acorn: Oh

Acorn: Kind of obvious, isn’t it?

DefinitelyHigh: whats up w you

Acorn: I just?

Acorn: kinda miss Jared?

Acorn: But I’m taking a few days off like Alana told me to do and I’m just feeling anxious because it’s been a really long time since we’ve fought like this - I mean, not like This but like, when we haven’t talked to each other for an extended amount of time

Acorn: The last time was because I accidentally bent a Pokemon card of his in eighth grade and he wouldn’t talk to me for two weeks

DefinitelyHigh: lmfao that’s the saddest fucking thing i’ve ever heard

Acorn: Yeah I know.

Acorn: So it’s been a really long time since I Haven’t talked to him every day and it just makes me bad.

DefinitelyHigh: you’re allowed to take a few days to yourself

DefinitelyHigh: especially if he was being a dick to you

Acorn: he wasn’t!!!

Acorn: It was a misunderstanding! Kind of, I mean, it was partially my fault, too so he wasn’t being awful it was a

Acorn: A joint effort

Acorn: If that makes sense

DefinitelyHigh: Mhm.

DefinitelyHigh: well if not talking about it stresses you out then try to talk to him about it

Acorn: I could try?

DefinitelyHigh: good luck, man

Acorn: thanks?

**Acorn left the private message**

 

**Acorn added SincerelyMeme to a private message**

02:13AM

Acorn: How is your hand feeling

09:53AM

SincerelyMeme: Holy shit!

SincerelyMeme: I was asleepi didnt see my phone

SincerelyMeme: fuck you’re probably aslep now

Acorn: No Im here

SincerelyMeme: omg

SincerelyMeme: oh my god ev how are you??

Acorn: I’m fine

Acrorn: … your hand?

SincerelyMeme: doesnt matter

SincerelyMeme: ev i’m So fucking sorry i didnt mean to make you upset like that

Acorn: It’s fine, really. But I accept your apology

Acorn: And I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t want them to know about us

Acorn: It’s kind of the opposite? But I’m scared and ???

Acorn: It just freaks me out because it’s like what if I ruin it all? We have a good thing going, and I’m going to ruin it before we even meet everyone face to face?

SincerelyMeme: then fuck ‘em

Acorn: Jared

SincerelyMeme: no listen

SincerelyMeme: Alana knows and she’s chill w it

SincerelyMeme: i think

SincerelyMeme: she’s still pissed at me so she sint talking to me so idk how she feels abt me

Acorn: She’s okay with it. Yes, still pissed @ you.

SincerelyMeme: ill take it

SincerelyMeme: anyway, look.

SincerelyMeme: idc what any of them think. idc what anybody thinks. ur more important to me than them fucks  
and i love you  
that means the most to me ok  
so idgaf what they think

SincerelyMeme: and if you wanna wait to tell them then thats ok i understan d and respect that

SincerelyMeme: if u dont wanna tell them at all then well be fucking romeo n juliet forever

Acorn: Thank you

Acorn: It means a lot

Acorn: And I love you too

SincerelyMeme: whew!

SincerelyMeme: so… are we good?

Acorn: Yeah. I think we are.

SincerelyMeme: good jfc

SincerelyMeme: you wanna come over?

Acorn: I’m kinda? Gross rn? Haven’t showered

SincerelyMeme: then im coming over there  
Cool?

Acorn: Yes

 

 **Denim.Stars’ chat** **_Let’s get a puppy_ **

 

08:27PM

SincerelyMeme: how would you hide a puppy in your dorm? the RA could find it Easilly

DenimStars: i hear you

DenimStars: but listen guys

DenimStars: teacupyorkie.jpg

DenimStars: i could hide of these in my dorm EASILY

DefinitelyHigh: you realize that youd have to move it outside often so it can shit right?

DefinitelyHigh: it’s fucking stupid zoe dont even bother

SincerelyMeme: how dare you?

DenimStars: ITS SMALL I CAN PUT IT IN MY POCKET OR SMTHN AND THEN TAKE IT ON WALKS

Bee: But then you have to think about food and water costs + bedding and toys + little sweaters to dress it in

DefinitelyHigh: wtf dont put sweaters on the dog

SincerelyMeme: Holy Shit put a sweater on the god

DenimStars: omfg LET’S PUT A SWEATER ON THE PUPPY

DenimStars: Alana

DenimStars: Dear, sweet Alana do you want to raise a puppy child with me?

Bee: Hmmmm…..

Bee: I’ll think about it

SincerelyMeme: Watch alana become the ra and then have to expose her child

Bee: it’s likely!

DenimStars: @Acorn what do you think of the puppy you wanna become apart of this scheme

DenimStars: where is he…?

SincerelyMeme: i don’t know actually

DenimStars: are you two still fighting i thought you made up?

SincerelyMeme: no we’re fine now

SincerelyMeme: ijdk where he is

Acorn: hnnnnggggggggg

Acorn: Okay so

Acorn: The puppy looks really cute but I wouldn’t sneak him in because that’s against the rules and you could get kicked out?? And that would be awful so I mean I wouldn’t do that - but if you want to, I won’t say anything about it to anyone I swear  
  
But other than that, I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this? But? I still don’t know how to say it, I’m not trying to lie, but I’m trying  
And you kn ow, speaking of lying, I kind of told you guys a couple of lies the other day and I’m sorry! I know that makes me untrustworthy but I was just really nervous about it? I mean, not because of Jared, but because of what you guys might think and how it would effect this friendship we all have  
And idk i just wanted to still be friends with you all, because you’re all really nice and cool and I don’t really have that many other people and I know I’ve broken trust, but if you could forgive me?

DenimStars: im confused

DefinitelyHigh: yeah i have no idea wtf ur talking abt. you lied? about what

DefinitelyHigh: im sure it couldnt have been that bad

Acorn: Fuck

Acorn: I should have explained that better. The other day when I came out?  
The guy that came into work was Jared  
Because we’re dating

Acorn: Jared’s my boyfriend

DefinitelyHigh: oh

DefinitelyHigh: OH

DenimStars: that actually makes a lot of sense

DenimStars: you guys click in a lot of ways that dont really scream friends

SincerelyMeme: We’re?????? Friends??????

SincerelyMeme: Boyfriends?????????????????????????

DenimStars: dfgblfsnjhfdnglhfghndf ghsd you know what i fucking mean

Bee: Congratulations to the two of you!!! I’m proud!

Acorn: Thanks, Alana!!!!!!!! [grinning emoji

Bee: [heart emoji]

Acorn: [heart emoji]

DenimStars: mm congrats guys thanks for telling us

Acorn: Sorry for keeping it from you

DenimStars: it’s cool! Im sure you had your reasons to

Acorn: [relieved emoji]

Acorn: Connor?

DefinitelyHigh: what

Acorn: You haven’t said anything yet.

DefinitelyHigh: im fine with it if thats what you want me to say

Acorn: Oh

Acorn: Okay

Acorn: Good

Acorn: I’m glad

Bee: I have to digress from the subject, but Alana, I just looked up the dorm policy and I found out that you can have a pet fish if you have a maximum 5 gallon tank

Bee: Zoe, why not get a fish

DenimStars: holy shit

DenimStars: hell yeah let’s get a fucking fish

**Author's Note:**

> conflict resolution is my kink y'all
> 
> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I'm rlly excited for what I have coming up next. It might be up tomorrow, might not be. I just know it should be up soon
> 
> Please drop me a comment! [You can also visit my tumblr!!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
